


Mystérieuse lettre

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child, Gen, Young, before the Akatsuki, canon world, inspired by Harry Potter 1
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: A peine avait-il franchi la porte de son appartement qu'il remarqua  le magnifique faucon qui était posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.





	Mystérieuse lettre

**Author's Note:**

> Ce one-shot est inspiré par Harry Potter 1. Tout sauf mon OC est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Deidara rentrait chez lui, dans le simple appartement dans lequel il résidait. Il était un orphelin depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et à cinq ans avait été jeté dehors par la directrice de l'orphelinat qui en avait eu assez de son comportement fugueur. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, l'endroit était tellement déprimant et sale qu'il préférait être ailleurs. Le lieu dans lequel il vivait aujourd'hui n'était pas davantage mieux, mais au moins il était à lui. Il avait un accord avec Yonemura Leiko la propriétaire et concierge de l'immeuble, il ne payait pas de loyer mais en échange il devait l'aider à faire ses courses et lui tenir compagnie quelques heures par semaine. La vieille dame était si gentille avec lui qu'il déjeunait et dînait tous les jours avec elle. Le reste du temps il était libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait. 

A peine avait-il franchi la porte de son appartement qu'il remarqua le magnifique faucon qui était posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Lorsque l'oiseau le vit il poussa un petit cri et inclina légèrement la tête. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Deidara remarqua l'espèce de sac à dos que l'animal avait. Le jeune garçon se rapprocha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. 

« C'est pour moi ?, lui demanda-t-il » 

Le faucon poussa à nouveau un cri en signe de confirmation. Le blond prit délicatement l'enveloppe que l'animal lui apportait et s'éloigna lentement, toujours pour ne pas lui faire peur. A peine s'était-il reculé que l'oiseau battit des ailes, et s'envola dans le ciel. Deidara contempla longuement ce qu'il avait entre les mains. C'était bien son prénom qui était écrit sur l'enveloppe et c'était bien son adresse. En sept ans d'existence c'était la première fois qu'il recevait du courrier. Il l'ouvrit minutieusement, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. 

Deidara 

J'ai le plaisir de t'informer que compte tenu de tes capacités spéciales, que mes agents de l'ANBU ont observé depuis plusieurs années, tu as été choisi pour intégrer l'académie de shinobi d'Iwagakure. Tu es attendu le 1er septembre à 8h00 afin de commencer ta formation de ninja. Ci-joint la liste de ce dont tu auras besoin. Cordialement. Onoki le troisième Tsuchikage.

Le petit garçon de sept ans n'en croyait pas ses yeux, lui qui vivait dans la partie basse de la ville, dans un des quartiers les plus modestes pour ne pas dire misérables d'Iwa, avait été repéré par des shinobis de l'ANBU et allait intégrer l'académie. Il en avait toujours rêvé sans trop y croire, et pourtant des ninjas aussi prestigieux que ceux de cette branche avaient remarqué ses créations et en avaient informé le chef du pays. Il avait toujours admiré le vieil homme lorsqu'il volait dans le ciel et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il lui écrivait personnellement. 

« Je vais devenir un ninja, je vais devenir un ninja, cria-t-il plusieurs fois et en courant dans tout son appartement. »

Il jeta un coup d’œil sur un mur de la cuisine et vit que la date du jour indiquait le 15 du mois d'août. Il soupira profondément de désespoir, il allait devoir patienter encore un peu plus de deux semaines avant de démarrer une nouvelle vie. 

Les deux semaines s'étaient écoulées lentement, mais le jour J était enfin arrivé. Il avait son cartable sur le dos, sa trousse, ses cahiers, ses kunais et ses shurikens tout neuf ainsi que son argile, le tout acheté par sa bienfaitrice. Elle avait même insisté pour l'accompagner pour ce premier jour si important pour lui. L'école pour les futurs shinobi se situait au centre de la ville, et comme tous les bâtiments du pays de la Terre, était démesuré, il se sentait tout petit face à elle. Il était bien content que Leiko soit avec lui. 

Une femme vêtue de l'uniforme traditionnel des ninjas du pays de la terre tapa dans ses mains et annonça à tous les enfants qu'il était l'heure de dire au revoir à leurs accompagnateurs et de renter dans la cour. 

« Je viendrais te chercher ce soir pour que tu me racontes en détail ta première journée à l'académie yeah, informa la concierge. 

-D'accord, je vous attendrai devant la porte, indiqua-t-il.

-Très bien, fais de ton mieux et amuse-toi !

-Promis Leiko baasama, hn, jura-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Il avança jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école et s'arrêta entre les deux immenses statues représentant l'une un shinobi, et l'autre une kunoichi. Il les fixa pendant quelques instants des étoiles dans les yeux, gravant dans sa mémoire ce moment particulier dans son existence. Aujourd'hui son destin venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, il en était persuadé.Aujourd'hui était le jour où il tournait le dos à son ancienne vie. Il réaliserait son rêve, il serait premier de sa classe, il intégrerait l'ANBU et deviendrait un artiste reconnu à travers les cinq grands pays. Un jour le nom de Deidara serait sur toutes les bouches Yeah !


End file.
